memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Resolve
(Warp speed, space) The Rio Grande is at high warp on course for Deep Space 9 to warn them of an all-out Xindi assault on the station. This is runabout Rio Grande to Deep Space 9 come in does anyone read me, Typhuss, Ro, Kira damn it John says as he shuts the comm system down. Ezri looks at him. The Xindi must be jamming them Ezri says looking at the console. He nods. Yeah must be because they'd respond by now John says as he looks at Ezri. (Space, wormhole perimeter) The station is surrounded by Starfleet, Klingon, and rebel Romulan vessels. (Wardroom) Typhuss is looking out the window when Shen comes into the room. Captain I didn't know you were in here so early Shen says as she puts her padds down on the table getting ready for the second part of the peace talks. Typhuss turns around and looks at Shen. I wanted to get here early says Typhuss as he looks at Shen. Captain Kira to Major Money, please come in the wardroom with your MACO team says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Major Money and four MACOs walk into the wardroom. Are you sure we really need guards in here Captain? Shen asked Typhuss as she sees the MACOs and Major Money. The MACOS are here to protect us, they stay says Typhuss as he looks at Shen. Shen looks at him. From what the Xindi has been honoring the agreement of coming unarmed and these guards are sending a bad signal Shen says as she looks at Captain Kira. You don't give them their orders, I do and I don't trust Commander Dorgo or Miranda Tate, the guards stay says Typhuss as he looks at Shen. She looks at him. I knew you would say something like that Captain that is why I have these new orders for you from Admiral Jellico he's ordering you to take the guards out of the room or he'll relieve you of your command of the Intrepid Shen says as she hands Typhuss the padd. Jellico retired from Starfleet after the Borg Invasion, didn't you know that says Typhuss as he looks at Shen. His last orders before he retired because he knows how you feel about Miranda but in this time you have to put your feelings for her aside and take the guards out of this room because this is sending a bad signal to the Xindi delegation Shen says looking at Typhuss. Typhuss gets up from his chair. Major, you and your team will leave this room says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. Major Money and her MACO team leaves the room as Typhuss follows them out of the room. Sir why are you also leaving the room? Major Money says looking at him. I have had enough of the Xindi, they will just talk about wanting to destroy Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. Sir I maybe just a Major but you are the expert on the Xindi Major Money says to Captain Kira. What's your point, Major says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. She puts her hand on her COs shoulder. All I'm saying sir is take one long hard look at your encounters with Tate and keep those in this meeting because we need you in there keeping them at bay Major Money says to Captain Kira. All right, I will go back in but I need you and your team to stay out here in case I need your help says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. Typhuss heads back to the wardroom. Major Money and her team are standing outside the doors to the wardroom. (Space, edge of the Bajoran sector) The Rio Grande slows to impulse speed and flies by Deep Space 9. (Rio Grande cockpit) Ezri is standing in the transporter area. I love you Ezri John says as they kissed. She stepped back as John activated the transporter panel and she dematriziles onto the starbase as John sits at the pilot station and continues onto the station. (Wardroom) The following demands for the peace treaty are the following the Federation forces will withdraw from sectors the Xindi had during the first stages of the war, Captain Kira will drop all charges on Ms. Tate, and the Federation Alliance will no longer attack defenseless outposts and starbases that belong to the Xindi Commander Dorgo says as he looks at Shen, Captain Kira, Vedek Kira, and Commander Ro. I can give you the other things you just said but I can't drop the charges against Miranda, she will be going to a Federation prison on Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Dorgo. Done all three we can do Shen says as she looks at Captain Kira then back at Commander Dorgo. Ops to Captain Kira says Lieutenant Nog over the comm. What is it Nog says Typhuss to Nog over the comm. Sensors are picking up the ''Rio Grande Captain Martin is requesting to beam into the wardroom'' Nog says over the comm. Tell John, he can says Typhuss to Nog over the comm. In a shimmer Captain Martin materializes in front of them holding a type-3 phaser at Commander Dorgo and Miranda Tate, as Shen gets up. Captain put the phaser down Shen orders him to do. Captain Martin points the phaser still at the pair. No ma'am you're not my commanding officer only Admiral Picard can order me to do that, and you're making a big mistake Starbase 375 picked up half a dozen Xindi cruisers heading to Bajor while we're distracted he'll order his ships to attack Bajor forcing the Vedeks to break away from the Federation Captain Martin says as he removes the sidearms of both Dorgo and Tate. Captain Kira to Major Money, I need you and your MACOs in here now says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Major Money and her team walk into the wardroom. Major Money, take Commander Dorgo and Miranda to the brig says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. Dorgo smiles as the gold transporter beam shimmers around both him and Miranda and the dematerialize to their shuttle. Damn it Captain Martin says as he's disappointed about not getting Miranda Tate along with Commander Dorgo, as Typhuss walks over to him. You two just ruined the chance of a lifetime to end the war for good I hope you two are happy Shen says as she looks at John and Typhuss as she walks out of the wardroom. I'm not sad are you Typhuss? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. No, we have been fighting the Xindi for two years, I want peace but the Xindi don't want peace they want to destroy Earth and the only way to get peace is to keep fighting until we beat the Xindi and end the war says Typhuss as he looks at John. Ops to Captain Kira Lieutenant Nog says over the comm. What is it Nog says Typhuss to Nog over the comm. Sirs we just received a signal from Starbase 375 the Xindi fleet has withdrawn and their returning to New Xindus Lieutenant Nog says over the comm. Both John and Typhuss looked at each other in shock by that. Say again Mr. Nog did you just said that they withdrew from the Bajoran sector John says as he looks at Typhuss. That is what I'm saying sir yes Lieutenant Nog says over the comm as John and Typhuss look at each other in surprise and shock. Acknowledge Lieutenant keep us appraised of their course and speed and let us know if they decide to turn around Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Acknowledge sir ops out Lieutenant Nog says as the transmission cuts off. Typhuss smiles at that report. What you smiling about man? John asked him. The Xindi fleet is leaving the Bajoran sector says Typhuss as he walks out of the wardroom to head to ops to see Kira. You know this is just a win not a true victory Typhuss right John says as he walks with Typhuss to a turbolift. I know says Typhuss as he looks at John. Both Captains walk into the turbolift. (Turbolift) Ops John says to the voice command. Typhuss is thinking about why the Xindi would trick Starfleet into a peace talk then he turns to John. The Xindi are going to bring back a larger fleet to attack the station says Typhuss as he looks at John. God I hope not John says to Typhuss. Me too, that's what happened last time says Typhuss as he looks at John. Both John and Typhuss look at the viewer.